


Federal

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: Virgil Heart is the new Tech Analyst, with a twin brother already in the force.(tags will be updated as i go)





	Federal

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil and Patton are identical twins. Virgil was born first. 
> 
> Virgil has an eidetic memory and his schizophrenia is mostly catatonic. Patton suffers from mild anxiety but he's generally pretty okay. 
> 
> Everyone is gay. 
> 
> I made Logan english because I could and I wanted to.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ( I dont have, or know anyone with, schizophrenia, I'm doing as much research as I can to portray it correctly. If I get something wrong, please correct me! Im not trying to offend anyone! )

It was November, Virgil pulled the scarf up over his face, popping the collar of his trench coat to cover his neck against the wind.

He was nervous.

It was his first day of a new job, if he’d calculated correctly he’d be five minutes early, which as past experience had proven, was always enough. Usually wherever he was going let him in early (aside from concerts but he’d only ever been to one) so he could just sit and wait for the event to occur.

He’d had to walk from his apartment, he had a license, but no car and he couldn’t do public transport, it wasn’t that long of a walk anyway.

Checking he’d gotten the right address on his phone, he walked into the lobby, it was clean cut, whit and pristine and he immediately felt out of place.

So, he pulled his scarf down from over his face, and straightened out his coat, he at least wanted to make a good first impression.

He cleared his throat and the woman at reception glanced up at him, smiling in that signature customer service fake smile. “How can I help you?” She asked, in the wonderfully condescending tone they all used.

She had cool hair, a purple to pink ombre, tied back in a ponytail, thick framed glasses adorning her face, and a desaturated purple lipstick smile seemed engrained into her face.

He couldn’t be assed explaining his job correctly, so he decided to be vague, for convenience. “I’m here for my first day? I'm the new IT guy, Virgil Heart.” He spoke, the receptionist looked at him, startled for a moment, before typing into her computer.

He supposed his voice didn’t fit his face, it was always deeper than everybody expected, he had the general proportions of a teenage boy, despite being twenty-three. Still waiting for puberty to make him attractive.

“Okay, yes, take this pass, and it’s the first floor, Roman will be your escort.” She replied.

Virgil smiled. “So, what’s your name?” He had some time to spare, so he thought he’d try to be nice, make a good first impression before people drowned in stigma and shunned him away again.

“Oh, listen, you’re cute but I’m engaged, so y’know, flirting isn’t gonna work.” She replied, pushing up her glasses, and Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Congratulations, thank you and I’m gay. Just wanted to know.” He replied, trying to keep all the malice out of his voice. So much malice, that he could’ve laced his tone with if he wasn’t trying to be nice. So, he smiled at her expectantly, taking off his scarf and coat, putting them under his arm, and pulling the lanyard pass over his face.

She turned red, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “My name is Cassidy. Have a good first day.”

“Thanks.” He replied, coldly, it was unintentional, but he was getting bored now.

His luck remained, and the elevator worked correctly.

When he got up to the next floor, he was greeted with a desk scenario.

He assumed the person closest to him would be the person who could let him know who he needed to talk to.

The person closest was a man, around his age, maybe older. He had regular brown hair, with shaved sides and longer on the top. He had small red ear stretchers in, and wore a shirt and tie, even though his jeans were a deep red and torn at the knees.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Roman?” Virgil spoke.

The man at the desk didn’t look at him, instead kept typing. “Be with you in a sec.” He had a very strong accent, Boston presumably, but Virgil wouldn’t be certain until he heard more than just one sentence.

About a minute later, the man Virgil assumed was Roman, turned to him. “What can I d- Patton?”

Virgil sighed. “That would be my brother, I'm his twin, Virgil.”

He’d gone through this rota so many times before. He and Patton were complete opposites, apart from the fact that they have the same face. He just didn’t understand why people were so quick to confuse them.

They were identical twins, same height, roughly the same weight, though Virgil was slightly leaner, there were no actual indicators body wise.

Virgil hardly ever wore his glasses, he had a stronger prescription than his brother, but he wore contacts most of the time. His glasses were different as well. But in school, people could never tell them apart.

It didn’t help that their mom liked to make them wear matching outfits.

But it wasn’t like that anymore.

With a little bit of study, you could see who’s the most likeable, the least crazy and the nicest. Patton.

So, he’d be the one you were looking for, unless you actually did need something from his dark and brooding, mentally ill counterpart.

“You don’t have a twin, why are you trying to prank me?” The man was incredulous, and Virgil could have audibly groaned.

“He wears glasses, I have contacts, I have dyed hair and he wears a cardigan around his neck, and I’m purple and he’s cobalt blue.” Virgil listed off their differences, the same way he’d done so many times before. But Roman didn’t seem to be convinced. “Right, take me to his office and I’ll prove it.”

Virgil knew he had an office, he always made note to ask Patton how work was once in a while, knowing his little brother would never want to waste his time. Virgil wouldn’t admit it, but he loved getting texts from Patton. He didn’t have any friends, so those (and his shitty old part-time job) were his only interaction with other people.

Rolling his eyes, Roman got up. “I don’t see why you’re going so far for a joke Pat, I know what you look like. Boss isn’t gonna like that you dyed your hair. Here’s your office.” He said, clearly not enthused by Virgil’s presence.

Virgil knocked on the door before opening it, to reveal Patton at his desk. His office wasn’t that big, but it was nice enough.

Patton’s hair was the same as Virgil’s, just not dyed, barely styled and usually just pushed up and to the side with fingers or a comb. Patton’s hair went the other way than Virgil's. Again, the tell-tale sign of which one you were speaking to.

Virgil waltzed into Patton’s office with a triumphant smirk on his face. “Brother dearest, please explain to your douche-wad of a co-worker, that I’m your twin brother, and not you.” He spoke.

“Virgil! Hey, how you liking things?” Virgil smiled at him, as his brother brought him in for a hug.

He hadn’t seen his brother in ages, they usually just talked over the phone or text, so it felt good to see him. Patton was the same height as him, Virgil was slightly taller due to his boots, so his brother stood on his toes to rest his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil laughed as Patton dug him in the ribs, like they used to do as kids. “I’ve been here five minutes, Patty.” He replied.

“Roman! This is my brother, I’ve talked about him before.” Patton replied, smiling at the other man.

“You talked about an older brother.” Roman pointed out. “Never a twin.”

“I am older, by five minutes.” Virgil replied. “Good to see ya Pat, it’s been too long.” He grinned at his brother, who smiled happily back at him.

Roman sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “Alright, I gotta take you round the offices. I’m guessing you’re the new Tech Analysist.” He gestured to the lanyard around Virgil’s neck.

“Yup.”

“The place is like a maze, you aren’t gonna remember it after one day. So, if you need a hand, come see me.” Roman said, as they exited Patton’s office.

Virgil could’ve sworn he heard Patton laugh in the background, and he had to stifle a laugh himself. “Is that a challenge?” He asked, standing up straighter, his chest pushing out as he did so. It was subtle but Roman smiled.

“Uh, no? I'm just stating facts, it’s hard to remember what’s where.” Roman replied and Virgil smirked.

“I'm gonna be fine, I’ll have it down by tomorrow.” Virgil replied.

Roman smiled, confidently. “Twenty bucks says you won’t.”

“Forty bucks says I will, and I’ll tell you who works where.” Virgil replied as they walked down the halls.

“Deal.” Roman replied, sticking his hand out to shake.

Virgil hunched his shoulders, as his mind started to whirr, and things started to spiral. “I don’t do handshakes. It’s nothing against you.”

“I get it, I get it.” Virgil could’ve laughed, he clearly did not get it. His face read with offense, and his charisma seemed to have dropped.

He sighed, he needed to be on people’s good sides here. So rather than have Roman think he was a jerk, he may as well explain it. Usually, he was pretty open about it anyway. If people were gonna be scared of him, they’d be scared otherwise. “I have schizophrenia, primarily catatonic, but paranoia is a big part of it as well. Like I said, nothing against you.”

“Oh… Right.” Roman replied and continued with the basic tour around he facility.

“Lastly, this is your office. I think the boss left a task list on your computer, he should be round to check up on you at some point.” He said, opening the door for Virgil.

Virgil nodded thanks, smiling at Roman. Now he was having a moment were talking just wasn’t possible. Great.

He set his coat and scarf on the back of his office chair, it wasn’t anything special, he guessed it would probably hurt after enough time sitting.

The hoodie he had underneath his coat wasn’t the most professional, but it was a comfort thing more than anything. He’d originally started to make it for his mom, purple was her favourite colour. He thought adding the starting would be a cool idea.

She wore it once before she couldn’t anymore. But that one time was enough.

Cracking his knuckles, he booted up his computer, taking his laptop out of his messenger bag. It was the most valuable thing he owned. Patton helped him buy it, knowing he’d wanted it forever. So, it meant a lot.

After getting one of the tasks done, and getting stuck into another, there was a knock at his door, before it opened.

Thank god he’d started to mutter under his breath as he worked, talking was coming back to him.

A man with thick framed glasses, similar to Patton's walked through his door, flicking on the light switch as he gave Virgil a once-over.

He wore a black button up, and a blue and navy striped tie. His trousers were clearly tailored, and his doc martins finished off the professional air he seemed to radiate.

“Can I help you?” Virgil asked.

“Sorry, I'm Logan Schmitt, the Captain of your division.” The man, Logan, replied. His voice was smooth, he had a meticulous English accent, almost reminiscent of Mycroft Holmes.

Virgil flushed. He fucking adored English accents. Patton had talked all about Logan, he told him all he needed to know before his first day on the job. But he’d left out that detail.

“Oh, Captain, my apologies.” Virgil replied, leaning back in his chair. “Virgil Heart. I'm Patton Heart’s brother, you probably know him, we have the same face.”

“Yes, your brother has been a wonderful help in the past three years he’s been working here. I assume you will be just as vigilant in your work?” It sounded more rhetorical but the look on Logan’s face told Virgil he wanted an answer.

“Yes, definitely.” He replied, struggling not to smile like an idiot at his accent. He just sounded so proper and professional.

Logan nodded with a small smile, that disappeared in an instant. “Just a few corrections I’d like to see tomorrow.”

Virgil tilted his head to the side, confused. “Huh?”

“You’ll be wearing a shirt and tie by tomorrow, I’ll allow the hoodie, it fits with your… Aesthetic.” Logan replied, waving his hand, gesturing to the article of clothing. “Straighten your posture, it will hurt you. If you need I can get you a better chair.”

“I should be fine.” Virgil replied, feeling it become difficult to talk again. He just hoped Logan would leave before he couldn’t talk anymore.

Logan nodded. “Enjoy your first day.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Patton handed Virgil a travel cup of coffee as he approached the café they agreed to meet at in the morning before walking to work.

“How’ve you been?” Patton asked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Virgil shrugged. “Physically? I'm pretty healthy.” He replied with a smirk as Patton glared at him. He sighed, he knew his condition would come up in conversation at some point. He knew his little brother just wanted to know how he was, but he hated having to talk about it. “I uh, I'm… I don’t know.” He laughed, trying to act like admitting it wasn’t his biggest fear. “It’s better than it used to be, but I get the times where I can’t speak. And uh, the paranoia isn’t getting better.”

Patton nodded, pushing up his glasses. “There haven’t been any thoughts?”

“No, I haven’t tried to kill myself.” Virgil breathed out a laugh, and Patton forced a smile, despite being torn apart by how casual Virgil viewed his own death. “How’s Navy?” The elder asked, trying to change the topic.

Navy was Patton’s cat, a Russian Blue. Virgil found the adoption notice and picked her up to surprise him. They were both allergic to cats, despite being allergic, cats were Patton’s favourite animal. Virgil wasn’t too keen on animals in general, he didn’t trust himself to take care of another life.

“She’s good, I got her a new toy the other day, she’s obsessed with it.” Patton replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket, to show him pictures.

Virgil grinned as he sipped his coffee. “I’ll have to stop by to see her.”

“Yeah! We haven’t hung out in _ages_.” Patton replied, elbowing his brother. “I can drive you after work, we could get take-out?”

He grinned, remembering high-school when they used to camp out in the living room when their mom would work night shifts, watching movies and doing homework. “Sherlock marathon?”

“Of course.”

“Speaking of Sherlock, you failed to mention that Logan is English.” Virgil interrogated his little brother, finishing his coffee, throwing the cup in a trash can as they passed it. Luck still on his side, he actually got it in.

“Oh yeah, you like the accent. Yeah, he’s from London.” Patton replied, smiling. “Does somebody have a crush on Logan?”

Virgil laughed, rolling his eyes. “ _Please_ , I could just as easily mention your heart eyes for Roman.”

“Good pun.” Patton noted, regarding the reference to their surname.

“Unintentional.”

Comfortable silence trumped conversation, until Virgil poked Patton’s glasses up his face, heading to his own office. The younger of them laughed walking into his office, as Virgil headed to his own.

He threw his coat over his chair, booting up all his tech to start the day, he had a few cases to do paper work for, and to research some guy who’s been ransacking 7-elevens. Along with fixing issues in the work computers.

A knock on his door sounded, and through his door walked the Captain, flicking on the lights, just as he had done yesterday.

“I need you to focus on the 7-Eleven case, everything else can sit on the back burner for now.” He ordered, running a hand through his hair, clearly stressed out. He smiled as he noticed what Virgil was wearing.

He had a grey button up on, a t-shirt underneath it, the top button undone and a royal purple tie, with black stripes tied around his neck.

“Nice tie, it matches your hair.” He laughed a little. “Seriously though, you will injure your back sitting like that.”

“I’m fine cap, don’t worry about it.” He replied, straightening his posture. “Have a good day.” He offered.

After Logan left, Roman showed up. “Alright, you owe me a tour or forty dollars.”

Virgil smiled, standing up, and walking out of his office.

After ten minutes Virgil was celebrating in Patton's office, Roman was pouting, and Patton was unsure of who to support.

“I mean- I don’t know- You coulda told me he had a fucking eidetic memory!” Roman cried out as he lay on the floor.

“You should’ve checked.” Virgil replied, pocketing the two twenty-dollar bills.

“Aw, Ro’, it’s not that bad. At least now you know who works in each division.” Patton added, he was sitting on the floor beside Roman laying face first. He was running his hand through the older man’s hair, trying to comfort the defeat.

Logan walked through the door, staring at the three of them in disbelief. “Pardon, but what is going on here?” He asked, leaning against a file cabinet as he gazed at the scene before him.

Virgil could have shit himself, this was the type of thing he thought he’d get fired for, one toe out of line in a job like this, it was a big deal.

Though seemingly not as neither Patton nor Roman looked concerned.

“Virgil won a bet.” Patton explained. “Against Roman.” He gestured to the body lying beside him, which gave an intelligible groan to confirm that it was alive.

“Enlighten me?” He glanced at the elder of the twins.

“He said I wouldn’t be able to remember the layout of the building. I took it as a challenge. So, I bet him forty bucks that I could remember and tell him who worked in each division.” Virgil explained, gesturing with his hands, he did that a lot, it helped him focus on what he wanted to say.  

Logan looked astonished. “And you could remember all of that?”

“He has an eidetic memory.” Patton explained. “Damn cheater always beat me in pop quizzes.” He spoke with a joking sense of anger.

Logan nodded. “Cheer up Roman, at least he’ll remember your coffee order.” The captain smirked, before walking out of the office.

“So, he doesn’t care?” The older twin asked, pushing himself up, and straightening out his shirt.

“Our precinct isn’t the busiest in the world. Its not like we’re the CSI.” Patton replied and Roman gasped dramatically.

“We aren’t!? I feel lied to!”

“Right well, if you’d get out of my office, I have work to do.” Patton replied, offering a hand to Roman who took it, pushing himself up.

He was shorter than the two of them by far, Patton and Virgil both stood over six foot, but Roman was 5’8 at least.

He seemed to have forgotten the handshake incident with Virgil yesterday, which relieved the twin a little bit.

“See ya, later Pat.” Virgil called on his way out the door and to his office, walking backwards to shoot Roman the loser sign before getting into his office.

Somehow the moment he stepped in there the smile disappeared from his face, he shut the door and all his happiness seemed to drain out of him as he flopped into his chair to work on the case.

“Fuck sake, being happy is exhausting.” He muttered.

That being the last thing he said for four hours was probably not a good thing.


End file.
